


Lost on You

by deepspaceprincess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: And all that jazz, Cunnilingus, F/F, My first venture into NatSharon, Porn with some plot, Post-Civil War, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspaceprincess/pseuds/deepspaceprincess
Summary: It had been a little short of a year since Steve decided to fuck all and basically disappear. Sharon had (no surprise) been fired for helping him. Never mind the disaster of a kiss; poor Barnes, having to watch that (poor Sharon having to endure it). Steve was great, don’t get her wrong, just not Sharon’s type.Sharon’s type was currently stretching her feet across Sharon’s lap and pretending like her breaking and entering meant nothing.





	Lost on You

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think as a lesbian I would have done this earlier.   
> Anyways I love NatSharon.
> 
> Thank you to the StuckyAUBang Slack for encouraging me.

Sharon closed the door to her apartment and froze. The lamp next to her couch was on, setting a sort of spotlight on Natasha. She was lounging against the armrest, facing the door. A throw blanket was wrapped around her as she stared intensely at Sharon. 

“I could give you a key, you know,” Sharon commented, unfazed at this point to see Natasha in her living room. 

“That would imply a relationship between us,” Natasha countered. 

God forbid, Sharon thought. “And you breaking into my apartment routinely doesn’t?” she asked aloud, finally locking the door and stepping into the apartment.   
Natasha squinted at Sharon as she moved through the room. She slipped off her shoes and tucked her bag out of the way. 

“Everything’s fucked right now,” Natasha said as Sharon fell onto the couch, barely missing the other woman’s feet. 

“I’m not involved in that anymore,” Sharon reminded Natasha, earning a flat look from the other woman.

It had been a little short of a year since Steve decided to fuck all and basically disappear. Sharon had (no surprise) been fired for helping him. Never mind the disaster of a kiss; poor Barnes, having to watch that (poor Sharon having to endure it). Steve was great, don’t get her wrong, just not Sharon’s type. 

Sharon’s type was currently stretching her feet across Sharon’s lap and pretending like her breaking and entering meant nothing. 

“Why are you here?” Sharon asked, perhaps a shade too harshly. 

“I missed you,” Natasha lied smoothly. 

“Bullshit.”

Natasha wrestled her way out of the blanket; she was covered in bruises and wearing a pair of Sharon’s sleep shorts. 

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” Natasha said when she noticed Sharon staring. 

“Not exactly what I’m concerned about, sweetie,” Sharon retorted. 

Natasha shrugged. “I’ll be fine,” she said quietly. 

Sharon moved so she was leaning against the opposite armrest. Natasha came without comment, nestling herself between Sharon’s legs and resting against her easily. 

“I really did miss you,” Natasha insisted, reaching up to play with some of Sharon’s hair. 

“I can’t keep doing this, Nat,” Sharon sighed, splaying a hand across Natasha’s toned stomach. 

Their almost relationship had been brewing since Sharon quit SHIELD. Natasha was such a mystery most of the time that Sharon had no idea what she was feeling. At first, she was alright with random drop-ins and Natasha disappearing without a word. Now though, Sharon didn’t want that sort of tumultuous interaction. Her life had involved too many what-it’s as of late. She needed security. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Natasha said, tangling her fingers with Sharon’s. 

“Communication helps.”

“I’m tired,” Natasha muttered. 

“Of what,” Sharon asked. 

“Everything. I feel like I’ve been running since I can remember, from one thing or another. I accepted that as my life, but now? Everyone is scattered. Clint’s retired. Tony’s being more of an ass than usual. Steve is… I don’t think anyone knows what Steve is,” Natasha went on. 

“So, stay here,” Sharon said. 

Natasha snorted. “As if it’s that easy?” 

Sharon shrugged, jostling Natasha. “Isn’t it?” she mumbled, “Get a shitty part time job and go on vacations to Key West with me over the summer. Or we can move to Paris and live out our lives there. Change our names so no one can find us. It’d be easy for women of our caliber.” 

Natasha twisted around, sitting on her heels between Sharon’s legs. “Sounds like a pipe dream,” she said tonelessly. 

Sharon didn’t say anything to that, so Natasha twisted around to lay against her front once more. They sat in silence like that for some time. The sound of the city outside the only thing disrupting their quiet. 

“I’m tired,” Natasha repeated, the meaning much more literal this time around. 

“You wanna stay the night?” Sharon asked. 

“Just the night?” 

It was how Natasha asked if she could stay until she decided to disappear. Sometimes it was a few weeks, other times only a couple of days. 

“However long, you know that,” Sharon answered far too softly.

There was some danger, in allowing Natasha to come and go as she pleased. Sharon would take her company however she could get it though. The two of them understood each other. There hadn’t been another person in Sharon’s life who could relate to the things she’s been through. 

Natasha climbed off the couch and waited for Sharon to stand up. They went to her room together. Sharon changed while Natasha burrowed under the covers. When Sharon slid in to bed Natasha moved closer and pressed her face against Sharon’s bare arm. 

“I really did miss you,” Natasha said, this time with conviction. 

It almost made Sharon believe her.   
~  
The next morning Sharon woke naturally and found Natasha snooping in her iPad. 

“You have a Facebook now?” Natasha asked incredulously without looking up.

Sharon groaned and grabbed the device from Natasha. She shut it off and slipped it in her bedside table. 

“It’s the easiest way to keep in touch with coworkers,” she defended. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “At least you didn’t have the location services turned on,” she commented. 

“Yeah, well I’m not an idiot,” Sharon grumbled, making Natasha smile. 

“No work today?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Stupid isn’t a good look for you Nat, we both know you know my work schedule,” Sharon retorted. 

Natasha shrugged. “I’m just checking to make sure you have no prior engagements.”

“No, Nat, I don’t. I work a dumb 9 to 5 job doing security consulting,” Sharon deadpanned. 

“I love your dumb 9 to 5 job though, it’s makes your schedule predictable,” Natasha said, before gracefully placing herself in Sharon’s lap and grinning lasciviously. 

Sharon opened her mouth to argue but Natasha pulled her in before she could get a word out. Natasha was always wonderful at kissing. She was slow and methodical, taking Sharon apart easily. Sharon sighed against Natasha’s lips and let her hands gravitate to the other woman’s hips. It was always surreal, getting to hold Natasha and see her in these gentle moments. 

The first time they fucked, Sharon thought it would be quick and heated, but Natasha was completely the opposite. She liked to go slow, taking her time, or, she did with Sharon at least (imagine Sharon’s surprise when found out that wasn’t the case with everyone Natasha has slept with).

When Natasha pulled back from the kiss she rested her forehead against Sharon’s and smiled. 

“No matter where I go, I always wind up wanting to come back to you,” she said quietly. 

“That sounds an awful lot like a confession,” Sharon teased. 

“Maybe,” Natasha mumbled, before grinding her hips down and rolling her body artfully against Sharon’s. 

The action caused a shiver to light up Sharon’s spine. She felt herself immediately get wet and licked her dry lips. Sharon moved in, taking control of their kiss this time. Natasha welcomed her beautifully, becoming pliant under Sharon’s touch. She allowed Sharon to guide her hips, rolling Natasha against her pubic bone. The friction caused Natasha to pant into Sharon’s mouth before pulling back so she could suck in a large breath. 

“You act like it’s been a while,” Sharon laughed, skimming her hands under the large shirt Natasha wore and gradually pulling it off. 

Natasha’s breast’s her pert as ever, her nipples drawn into tight buds with her arousal.

“It’s has,” Natasha said hoarsely, arching her back when Sharon palmed her breasts. 

The admission felt like it should mean something, but Sharon ignored it, having learned it was generally best not to hold on to what Natasha said. Instead she pressed a hand to Natasha’s back, drawing her closer so she could take a nipple into her mouth. Natasha moaned and tangled her fingers in Sharon’s hair as she pressed herself as close as she could. 

Sharon glanced up at Natasha, taking in her state. Her face was flushed, eyes closed, and she kept licking her lips. She suddenly looked down and raised an eyebrow when she saw Sharon staring. In retaliation Sharon moved her hand from Natasha’s back and pressed two fingers against her clit, making her curl into herself.   
“Fuck!” She swore, hands tightening in Sharon’s hair. 

The victory was short lived though. Natasha grabbed Sharon’s wrist and twisted the two of them. She wound up on top, and used her knee to apply pressure against Sharon’s clit through her shorts. Sharon whined when Natasha moved away with a grin. She tucked her face into Sharon’s neck and bit gently before licking at the spot. When Sharon moaned Natasha hummed against her neck. 

“You’re the worst,” Sharon bit out, trying to angle her hips into Natasha’s again. 

Natasha huffed a laugh and sat back, pulling Sharon’s shirt off as she went. She looked down at Sharon with a satisfied smile before running one hand up her stomach and between her breasts. 

“Tease,” Sharon grouched, kicking Natasha in the ass with her heel.

Sharon squirmed, the wetness in her underwear fast becoming uncomfortable. Natasha smirked and skimmed her hand back down Sharon’s body, this time continuing her trek downwards. She pulled off Sharon’s shorts and pressed her thumb against Sharon’s clit, still covered by her ruined panties. 

Natasha whistled. “You’re a fucking mess, huh?” She asked rhetorically, rubbing her thumb in circles as Sharon writhed against the sheets. 

“I hate you so much,” she ground out, chasing Natasha’s hand with her hips when she pulled it away. 

“Why do you keep letting me in your bed then?” Natasha quipped, moving to cover Sharon’s body with her own. 

Sharon sighed when Natasha kissed her again, relishing in the feel of Natasha’s skin again her own. She reached out to grab a handful of Natasha’s ass but was only allowed a fleeting moment with the tight muscle before Natasha was slipping down Sharon’s body. When Natasha took one of her nipples into her mouth Sharon hissed. She was overly sensitive, and Natasha knew it. 

Natasha smirked against Sharon’s breast as she took the other into her hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She hated how riled up Natasha could get her. It had been several months since the two had seen each other and she had sworn she wouldn’t let Natasha crawl back into her bed just to leave again. Here she was though, which wasn’t truly a surprise. Sharon panted into the room as Natasha continued her way down, sucking marks onto Sharon’s pale skin. 

When Natasha reached Sharon’s underwear she finally hooked her fingers into the hem and tugged them off. She tossed the article blindly into the room and ran her hands along Sharon’s legs as she re-situated herself. Natasha sat in between Sharon’s bent legs and dropped a kiss to one of her knees as her thumb found Sharon’s bare clit. Sharon sucked in a breath and arched off the bed, trying to get Natasha to apply more pressure. 

“You’re always so reactive, I love it,” Natasha quipped with a grin before sliding her thumb further down to collect some of her arousal. She used it to slick Sharon’s clit, finally giving Sharon some reprieve and apply more pressure. 

Sharon moaned as Natasha took one of her legs and rested her ankle on her shoulder. It allowed Natasha a better view of what she was doing, and frankly turned Sharon on even more. Natasha grinned smugly at Sharon before slowly inserting two fingers of her free hand into Sharon. She jolted off the bed with a sharp cry, reflexively clenching around Natasha’s fingers. 

“So sensitive,” Natasha purred, hooking her fingers as she dragged them slowly against the walls of Sharon’s cunt. 

Natasha quickly became relentless with her ministrations on Sharon’s clit, her breathing speeding up as she fucked her fingers into Sharon. It had been far too long since Sharon had been with another woman (Natasha had been the last, all those months ago) and she could feel her orgasm building quickly. Whenever she got herself off it always took a while, but Natasha knew exactly what to do to drive Sharon over the edge. 

The tension inside Sharon was building to a crest and it only took Natasha crooking her fingers just so as she roughly thumbed at her clit to set Sharon off. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her mouth fall open in silent orgasm as she arched her back. Pleasure washed over her as the tension broke, she fell back to the bed lifelessly and twitched away from Natasha as she lightly stroked her clit through the last bits of her orgasm. 

Sharon sucked in air as Natasha eased her fingers out of her and slipped up her body, kissing her way to Sharon’s lips. “You’re beautiful like this,” Natasha murmured close to Sharon’s ear, making her shiver. 

“You’re too good at that,” Sharon shot back, chest heaving.

Natasha hummed as she sucked behind Sharon’s ear. “I just know you too well, hun.”

The two of them laid together as Sharon regained her baring; Natasha slowly petting her stomach as she did. When Sharon felt like she could breath again she grabbed Natasha’s hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it. She leaned over Natasha and smiled down at her before moving in to kiss her. Natasha reached up to take Sharon’s face in her hands and try to lead the kiss, but Sharon pulled away.

“You got your turn, Nat,” she chided, getting a flat look from the woman below her.

“You know how I am,” Natasha shot back, pouting dramatically.

“Yeah,” Sharon agreed, “I also know what you like and if you don’t let me do my thing then I don’t know how encouraged I’ll be to find Marsha.”   
Natasha rolled her eyes. “I still can’t believe you named your strap-on,” she scoffed.

Sharon resisted the urge to correct her, it was their strap-on, she never used it with anyone else (not that Nat knew). “You still love it,” she insisted.

“I’d love it if you got on with it,” Natasha grumbled, reaching up and flicking Sharon’s clit, making her jolt. 

Sharon cursed her out and pressed her hips down into Natasha, making her sigh. 

“There you go,” she said with a deep laugh, holding tightly to Sharon’s hips. 

They set a smooth rhythm, Sharon grinding down against Natasha’s clit, sure that she wished Sharon would take her underwear off. She stopped suddenly, holding her hips off Natasha as the other woman tried to chase the friction. Sharon reached down and rubbed her clit, able to feel how wet she was through her thin panties. 

“Who’s a mess now?” she quipped, smirking.

Natasha huffed at Sharon and reached down to pull her own underwear off. She tossed it at Sharon who laughed as she dodged it. Sharon couldn’t help but lick her lips when Natasha let her legs fall open. It didn’t take much convincing for Sharon to sink down, positioning her shoulders under Natasha’s legs as she laid flat on the bed. She could feel Natasha tensing in anticipation as she lowered herself and placed a dry kiss to the inside of Natasha’s thigh. 

Sharon didn’t waste much time finding her way to Natasha’s cunt, licking her way up to her clit before sucking it lightly into her mouth. Natasha shouted as her hands tangled into Sharon’s hair, trying to hold her where she was. Sharon smiled against her cunt and earned a light smack to the head for it. She worked her tongue, flicking it along Natasha’s clit as the other woman writhed. It was always satisfying to reduce Natasha to nothing more than noise and violence. The moan that was ripped from Natasha when Sharon slowly sunk three fingers into her was enough to get Sharon’s clit pulsing all over again. 

Natasha, never one to be idle, worked her hips in time with Sharon’s fingers. It got to the point where Sharon had to hold her hips down, so she could keep her mouth on Natasha. Sharon worked with a smooth pace, listening as Natasha got closer to coming. She glanced up at Natasha right as the redhead was looking down at her and that seemed to do it. Natasha tensed up, digging her heels into Sharon’s back as she pressed herself harder against her mouth. The grip on Sharon’s hair became painful as Natasha rode out her climax. It was a contrast to the abrupt release when she fell back to the bed, pliant and body spasming as Sharon gave a few last licks to her clit. She stayed where she was and rested her chin on Natasha’s pubic bone as the redhead regulated her breathing again. 

Natasha smacked Sharon’s shoulder in a silent command for her to move, so she did. As soon as Sharon was face-to-face with Natasha again, she curled up against her. Sharon couldn’t help but smile as Nat threw a leg over her hips. They laid there in silence for some time before Sharon realized that Natasha had fallen back asleep. It was a true testament to how tired Natasha was. 

Sharon let Natasha sleep. She quietly slipped out of bed after a while, Natasha not budging when she did. She set about showering and then made her way into the kitchen to make something to eat. Her phone was as quiet as it usually was these days, with no one to call her every time the world threatened to end. Sharon sat at her kitchen table and closed her eyes, able to pretend for a moment that this was her life. She thought about Nat, asleep in her bed, content, and wished that she wouldn’t leave. 

The oven beeped, drawing Sharon out of her reverie as it informed her it was preheated. She sighed heavily to herself and got up to put the pre-made cinnamon buns in. Once they were baking she sat back down and pulled her phone to her, tempted to text Steve. Even though she wouldn’t get a response. 

Natasha wandered into the kitchen two minutes before the buns finished and sat down at the table. Sharon poured her a cup of coffee and set it down for her right as the timer went off. She pulled the tray out of the oven and set it out, grabbing the icing. Once they were finished she grabbed two plates and set some on each before moving back to the table. Natasha looked up from her coffee in silent thanks and started picking at one of the buns. Sharon watched as she pulled a piece off and paused, before catching Sharon’s eye and holding it.

“So, Key West, huh?” Natasha asked with a smile. 

“Yep,” Sharon answered nonchalantly, “I know I said over the summer, but the off-season will be less crowded.”

Natasha let out a soft laugh. “You don’t happen to know any shitty 9-to-5 jobs that are hiring, do you?”

Sharon couldn’t help the flutter in her chest, or the smile that crept across her face.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Womp. 
> 
> Comments and kudos show me you care!  
> Drop by the and see my on the hellsite @deepspaceprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
